Mind Games
by x Ino Fan x
Summary: Forced to enter the Hyuuga complex each day to train one of her students, Hanabi, Ino usually gets into a fight with the infamous Hyuuga Neji. But how long until she realizes that there's more to the genius than meets the eye? [[Neji x Ino]]
1. Rekindled Fury

Mind Games

**[[ Neji x Ino **

Takes place two years after the timeskip begins.

Yes, I know there are OCs. But just pretend they were in the academy in the class one year higher than Konohamaru. The real story isn't about them, believe me.

---

"And here's your new vest. Congratulations on your achievement, Ino." Tsunade said, smiling as she held out a green pocketed vest, size small. Ino grinned in excitement and put it on as fast as she could. This would be a day to remember for the rest of her life. She was a jounin, even before Sakura was! Yes, she would remember this day…definitely.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama!" She said with a wide grin. Suddenly Tsunade's face turned serious in the wink of an eye.

"Now it's time for your team. This will make or break your career as a Jounin, Ino. I've picked it carefully, according to your special skills. First! Inoue Ayako. 12 years of age, as all your students will be. Orphaned. Next, Takahashi Takeo. 12 years, as I told you. Also orphaned. Last…Hyuuga Hinabi. 12 years, and as you'll know, definitely not orphaned." The hokage gave her a crooked grin. "They'll be a challenge, but they're all very skilled. They'll be a handful Ino. Good luck. Oh, by the way, they'll be assigning teams at this very moment. You're to meet them at training ground 4." Tsunade said, winking encouragingly. Ino ran to the door, and into the hall. She remembered when she had felt happy being a Chuunin—this was even better. Over the past two years, she had cut her long ponytail short to the way it had been after the match with Sakura in the Chuunin exams, and had opted for taller boots up to her knees. She kept the purple skirt she wore, and now the Jounin vest over her short purple top. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm.

"Oi, Ino-pig, where are you running to?" Sakura teased, sticking out her tongue in a good-natured way. Ino slowed and laughed. 

"To my new team of course, Billboard-Brow!" Ino said, putting her hands on her hips and smirking. "I'm a Jounin now. And seeing as you're not, I'm now _your_ senpai." Ino teased right back. Sakura glowered and then grinned.

"Good job, Ino-pig. Too bad I'll be beating you soon enough! I'm taking the Jounin exam in a few weeks!" Sakura said, smiling in determination. "You better hurry—you have five minutes!" Sakura taunted her, sticking out her tongue again.

"Shit!" Ino swore and ran out the door and down the stairs of the Hokage's tower. "Bye, Forehead girl, catch ya later!" She cried as she ran.

Ino's life had been going well—maybe that was just because she was an avid optimist. Her sensei had died two years earlier, and a year ago her father had died in a mission. In her depression, her mother died soon after, refusing to eat, and ultimately starving. Ino had been in shock, and ultimately trained every hour until dawn until she became strong enough to be in ANBU. She trained under Morino Ibiki in intelligence extracting information from prisoners until she decided to take the Jounin exams. She became more confident and happier in the process also, figuring that being sad was a waste of her time.

---

Ino skidded to a stop at Training Ground 4. There stood three kids before her, and suddenly she realized she had no idea what to do. _'Introduce yourself, baka!'_ Her inner self screamed, and she grinned, lifting a fist in determination.

"Alright, team 4! My name is Yamanaka Ino, and I'm your new Jounin Instructor. Let's introduce ourselves—we have a long road ahead of us. How about…name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, anything you can think of." Ino said, finishing, leaning on the fence and turning to the first person on her left. It was a boy with short green hair in a style that reminded her of Naruto's in a way, only a little longer. He had brown eyes and looked bored. His clothes consisted of a T-shirt and typical shinobis' pants with the kunai pack on one leg. He wore his headband on his arm.

"Takahashi Takeo. My likes are…fighting. Dislikes…being surrounded by girls." He said, sending a glare to the two girls next to him. One of them trembled; Hanabi, easy to tell apart by her light purple eyes, remained emotionless. "My hobbies are sparring and target practice." He said, turning away with a glare. Ino made a mental note to remember his obsession to fight.

"Next."

"Uh-uhm. Inoue Ayako." Said the girl next to Takeo. She had straight red hair that went to her waist in a side ponytail. Her eyes were bright green, and she wore a brown dress down to her knees with her head protector as her belt. She had a pack that went around her chest. _'Ah, a young medicnin.'_ Ino thought, _'Very good.'_ "I like…ummm…reading is fun…and, uhhhm…I don't really dislike anything…I don't know!" She cried, shaking. _'Obviously shy…'_ Ino thought with an inward sigh.

"Finally, you must be Hyuuga Hanabi." Ino grinned. "I was a rookie with your sister, Hinata-san."

"Name: Hanabi. Likes: Quiet. Fighting. Dislikes: Boys who think girls aren't good enough at fighting to be ninja." She said, with a glare at Takeo. Ino blinked, and rolled her eyes.

"Alright. We'll start training tomorrow. No use testing now, I know your abilities anyway." Ino said, waving it off. Takeo suddenly looked at her incredulously.

"No you don't! We're supposed to be tested! C'mon!!!" He barked, outraged. Hanabi rolled her eyes at him.

"Baka, don't piss her off." Hanabi said, with a bored sigh.

"Shut up!"

"You want a test, ne?" Ino said, grinning. Takeo stood up straight.

"Y-yeah…" He said, unsurely.

Suddenly Ino turned to him, a wild look on her face.

"SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU!" She cried, making a quick seal. Ino's body went limp, as did Takeo's. Hanabi's eyes widened, and Ayako shrieked.

"Ino-sensei! INO-SENSEI!" Ayako cried, nudging her still sensei.

"What just happened…" Hanabi said, still in shock.

Suddenly, Takeo stood up from where he was on his knees, and turned to the girls.

"He wanted a test, so I'm testing his will. He isn't fighting against my jutsu. In the world of shinobi and kunoichi, a strong will can be your best weapon. If you have a strong will you yourself are strong inside. In my Chuunin exams, I would have won with this very jutsu, except the person I used it on has a strong will. She's come far from what she used to be. With a strong spirit, almost anything can be achieved. Remember that." Ino (in Takeo's body) finished. Moments later Ino got up and turned away.

"Meet me back here tomorrow, 8'o'clock sharp. Don't be late!" She said sharply. Takeo looked around at his team.

"How did she—I—I—This is no fair!" He wailed.

Suddenly Ino felt a tug on her arm. She looked down to see Hanabi staring up at her, and was surprised to see a grin on her face.

"Ah, I've been told to ask you to come to talk to my family about being my sensei. Sorry about this…they're, ah, protective. Please, if you'd come with me…and thank you for the lesson today…Ino-sensei." Hanabi said, walking alongside her.

---

Ino was led into the Hyuuga complex of houses. In the front garden, there stood Hyuuga Neji. Ino raised an eyebrow and smirked, but said nothing. All she remembered about the Hyuuga 'Genius' was that he walked away from her charms in the Forest of Death (now much to her embarrassment) and how he mercilessly beat his cousin in the Chuunin Exams.

"Neji-nii-san, Yamanaka Ino. Ino-sensei, Neji, my cousin." She said, introducing them.

"No need to introduce us. We've met." Neji said, his words suddenly biting. Ino found he looked angry.

"Ino is my sensei." Hanabi said bluntly, raising an eyebrow, almost seeming to challenge Neji.

"So it would seem. Hanabi-sama, please allow me to speak to your sensei in private.

"Hai." Hanabi said, walking into the houses.

"This must be a mistake. I specifically indicated that Hanabi-sama needed an especially skilled teacher to lead her team. I'm sorry, but Hanabi's not meant for your team. You may go, I just need to speak to Tsunade-sama—"

"Hold on a second there..!" Ino cried, suddenly furious. "Are you saying I'm not good enough to be your cousin's Jounin leader?!" She cried incredulously.

"To a point, yes." Neji said curtly. It was obvious that he was seething. Ino started shaking with fury.

"Obviously you do not know the extent of my skills."

"If I remember correctly, the only thing you have on your side is your so-called 'charm'." Neji said, smirking.

Ino snapped.

Sure, she had snapped before, but this time, she went assassin mode. Must…kill…Hyuuga Neji…

"HOW DARE YOU?!" She shrieked, eyes wide in anger.

In the house, Hanabi heard the yell, and slapped a hand to her forehead. "Hinata!" She cried desperately, when her sister came into her room. "Neji's angering my sensei. Tell him to stop it! Please? He may listen to you!" She begged her sister.

"Ah, um…!" Hinata cried, running down to the gardens. Once there, he saw Ino approaching Neji with a gloved fist, eyes seething fury. Neji looked bored.

"I don't think you should insult Ino, nii-san…uh, um, her s-skills have exceeded many now, and she would be a good sensei for Hanabi! You should, ah, um, approve of h-her." Hinata said quietly, turning red in embarrassment.

"He shouldn't have to approve of me! I was assigned to team 4, no questions asked!" Ino squealed. Her inner self punched the air. _'That's it! Show that bastard who's the genius now!'_

"Hanabi needs a wise teacher to lead her to her destiny."

"To hell with destiny! Did Naruto teach you nothing when he beat the shit out of you?" She cried. Neji narrowed his eyes.

"You are no longer welcome here."

"I'll make that decision." Cane a voice from inside. Neji, Ino, and Hinata turned around.

"Hiashi-sama." Neji murmured, suddenly straightening. _'This must be Hinata's father.'_ Ino thought, looking at him.

"Neji, you're taking this too far. I told you to make sure Hanabi's sensei was not weak. Obviously she isn't. No kunoichi would have a temper that strong and not have skills to back it." He said with an almost-smile. Ino beamed. _'Ha! Take that, Neji!'_

"I…apologize." Neji said quietly. Hiashi nodded.

"In fact, we welcome to our home. Come anytime you like to just talk, or even help Hanabi. You're welcome here. Hanabi is a talented genin, and we hope that she'll be a good student to you."

"Thank you. I'll take you up on that offer." She said, smirking at Neji, who glared silently. "I need to be on my way. Tell Hanabi I'll see her tomorrow at training, and thank you for your _hospitality_." She said, shooting a dirty look at Neji.

---

"Was it really that bad?" Sakura said with a sympathetic frown.

"Ugh, it was horrible! He's a bastard. And he thinks I haven't learned anything in, what, 4 years?! It's nuts! And it sounds like I'll be seeing him on occasion. I've been asked to help Hanabi train 'anytime'. What am I gonna do? He's infuriating..!" She said, banging her head on the ramen counter.

"Hey, watch it! Some people are eating here!" Naruto's loud voice said, annoyed. "One more bowl, old man!" He said, waving his arm in the air. Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Ino. I mean, you can just avoid him, right?"

"Ugh, I keep remembering when I tried flirting with him in the Forest of Death. So. Embarrassing."

"Just focus on your team." Sakura said with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you'll be a great sensei not just to Hanabi, but to the rest of your team too."

"Thanks Sakura." Ino said, smiling at her best friend/rival in pure gratitude. "It's getting late. I should head home. Goodnight Sakura…Naruto-baka." She said raising an eyebrow at the boy who was on his 18th bowl of ramen.

"I'm not paying for this!" She heard Sakura cry as she walked out. Ino snickered.


	2. Insulted

Mind Games

Ino walked out of her house, confident that today wouldn't bring her down. Earlier that morning, she had been digging through old things she had hidden away because they brought her pain.

The ribbon Sakura gave back to her...one of Sasuke's shoes (she had really had a laugh with that one!)...and Asuma-sensei's scarf that he had worn under his vest. She wrapped it around her thin waist twice and tied it. Once she was finished with that, she stood in the mirror.

She could almost see why Neji couldn't take her seriously. She still wore the same skirt and short top she had when she was fifteen, and frankly, she thought she didn't look serious enough.

She dug through some old clothes and found some pants that her father had bought for her, while telling her that the skirt she wore was way too short for his comfort. She had ignored him of course.

Trying on the pants, she grinned to find they still fit her slim body. And hey, they didn't look that bad. I mean, black _was_ in again.

She then found a short purple dress that had been her mother's. She took a kunai and cut it across so that it fell diagonally, and tied the scarf the same diagonal as the shirt fell. She took her forehead protector and used it as her belt.

Looking back at the mirror she blinked. She looked so much older. And she didn't deny it. She looked beautiful. She was the object of many of Konoha's men's affections...but she usually rejected them easily. Now, maybe she could use a date, she thought with a smirk.

One last thing...

Taking a kunai, she cut her almost-to-her-feet hair to the middle of her back. It fell too evenly, and she cut it a little better while looking in the mirror. She then took a brush and fixed the front so that the part of hair on the right side of her face didn't cover all of her second eye. It was stupid, now that she thought of it...she _did_ need depth perception! She thought for a little while about just leaving it long, but then decided she'd be losing part of her style. She finally opted for a low ponytail, letting her hair stay tied back but still look professional.

Once she was done, she looked herself over. She didn't look half bad, she thought with a smirk. She then put her jounin jacket on.

So here she was, walking out her door, maybe a new person.

She walked down the street, getting some strange looks, but not caring. They were probably just men wondering why she had lost the short skirt. Idiots.

"...Ino?!" came a thoroughly surprised voice. She turned around, and grinned widely.

"Forehead girl!" she said, waving. Sakura walked up to her, narrowing her eyes and looking her over.

"What happened to you?!" she asked finally, waving her hand at Ino, gesturing at the outfit and apparent changes.

Ino grinned proudly. "I look amazing, right?" She said, smirking. Sakura just blinked.

"You just look different is all." She said, tilting her head and smiling. "You look good, Ino. More mature, I guess. It's sad, isn't it? We're really growing up."

Ino sighed. "Yeah." Then the smile came back to her face. "But now Neji-I'm-The-Best-Ninja-Ever has to acknowledge my seriousness about my job!" She said, holding up a fist in determination.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Ino, maybe you should just let it go—"

"Ino-sensei?" came a voice. Ino looked around, then spotted the source of the voice.

"Ohayo, Hanabi!" Ino said, waving. Sakura smirked.

"I'll leave you to your business." She said, walking off. "Seeya tonight or something, Ino? I'll be at Ichiraku's...as usual." She added with a hint of disdain.

"Yeah, yeah. Seeya!" She waved her friend off.

"I was on my way to the training grounds. You look different, sensei." Hanabi added, cocking her head to one side.

"Different is good sometimes." Ino said with a small smile.

"...so Neji-nii-san made you angry." Hanabi said with a solemn voice. Ino smiled and put a hand on her student's head.

"Don't worry about it. A lot of people make me angry. It's no honor to him!" She said with a small laugh. Hanabi grinned.

"You'll handle Neji-nii-san well." Hanabi said with a smile. Ino smirked.

"I just hope I don't have to see him that—"

"Hanabi." Came a voice. They both turned around.

"Speak of the devil." Muttered Ino. Neji shot her a glare.

"I will be overseeing your training. My team has a day off today." He said, walking beside his young cousin. Hanabi looked up at him furiously.

"Neji-nii-san..! You can't do that!" She cried. Ino stopped, and turned to him angrily.

"I'm sorry, Neji-_sama_, but we won't be needing your overseeing." She said, glaring at him eye-to-eye. He glared back at her, light purple eyes burning into her bright blue ones. Hanabi blinked, watching them glare for a moment.

"Ino-sensei...Neji-nii-san..." she muttered, suddenly feeling awkward.

"What?!" They both snapped, blinked, then looked back at each other.

"You have no right to _oversee_ our work!"

"You aren't fit to work with them!"

"Oh, but it's my _destiny_, and I'm not one to play with _fate_, now, Neji_-sama_!"

"You know nothing about destiny, you insolent woman!"

"You know nothing about social skills!"

"..."

"Nothing to say, genius?!" Ino said with a ferocious grin at having bested him. He glared, and looked down at Hanabi.

"I'll see you tonight, Hanabi-sama. As for you...Hiashi-sama expects you for dinner tonight after practice with Hanabi. _Don't be late._ And wear something a little more...presentable, maybe?"

Ino gaped after him, completely lost for words.

Her inner self threatened to attack, fire flaming around her mind. _He thinks you're not presentable, huh?!_

"OH, FINE, HOW ABOUT YOU LEND ME A MANSKIRT, NEJI-CHAN?!?!" She hollered after him furiously. He stopped in his tracks, stiffened, and then kept walking.

Hanabi sighed.

Tonight was going to be one hectic night.

---

**A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS! I just lost interest. But I'm determined to keep writing it! **


	3. Plan

Mind Games

"Alright, that'll be all for today." Ino said with a smile, and her three students fell over panting. She looked at them, puzzled. "What? I haven't even broken a sweat!" She teased, playing with a kunai, spinning it swiftly around her fingers.

"I heard team 1 got a mission already." Takeo muttered, looking away from the three females.

Ino smirked. "Good for them. But you don't want to fail your first mission, right? Which is why I'm working on training you before we run off on a mission."

"But when is our first mission, anyway?!" Takeo complained. "I was talking to Naruto-senpai and he said that his first mission came really soon, and it was a really high rank!" He whined.

Ino sighed. "Note to self... don't stop by Ichiraku's with my team again." She muttered. She couldn't resist showing off in front of Sakura, and she had run in when they took a break from practice and showed off her team in front of Naruto and Sakura. Naruto had been taking high rank missions and didn't have time for a Jounin team, but Sakura had been jealous. She could tell! Except for the fact that the two medical ninja had become quick friends and she had told Ino's medicnin student she could stop by anytime... but that was beside the point! Takeo had made a quick friendship with their favorite hyperactive ninja, and the two began talking missions instantly.

So that's where he heard about the mission. She almost shuddered. She had heard from Sakura that it was a painfully sad mission, and none of them really liked to talk about it. She suddenly wondered if she was ready to be their sensei for that type of thing.

"Is something wrong, sensei?" Hanabi's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. I just get a little spacey sometimes." She let out a nervous laugh.

Takeo smirked. "Sometimes..."

"Hey, I've had enough out of you!" Ino snarled, and Takeo just laughed.

"Geez, poor Asuma-sensei... if we were ever like this, I apologize!" She said, staring up at the sky.

"Anyways, you guys should get home and get a good amount of sleep. Training tomorrow's gonna pick up."

"Why, sensei?!" Whined Takeo. Ino smirked.

"It seems I've forgotten due to my spaciness." She teased. He made a 'hmph!' noise and got up. She put her hand on his head. "You'll see, okay? Don't stay up too late."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye!" Takeo said, and he took off running.

"He's quick." Ino noted. Seeing that her other student had disappeared in the time she'd taken talking to Takeo, that only left Hanabi. Suddenly, Ino realized something. "Oh, right! Dinner. Listen, I've got to stop by my house and change. Did you want to come? It'll only take a minute, then I can walk with you to your house. Maybe you can inform me what the hell is wrong with your cousin."

Hanabi nodded, then sighed a few moments later. "Neji-nii-san's never worried about me before this. Then again, my sister has grown up..."

"Hmph. He must not be a fun person to live with." Ino added. Hanabi laughed nervously.

"Being a Hyuuga is a big responsibility I guess, because I don't get to do a lot of things that other people do... Sensei, Hinata told me that you got angry at Neji-nii-san for something that happened a long time ago. Is that true?" Hanabi said, glancing up at her teacher.

Ino sighed. "Geez, Hinata's team must have seen us. Yeah, I guess I've never liked him because of that." She laughed nervously. "It's quite humiliating, in fact. Embarrassing. We were in the Chuunin exams, and I... heh... I suppose I thought seducing him would get him to hand over the scroll my team needed. Of course it had no effect on him. I guess that would be the main reason for him to think I'm weak, but of course I didn't become a Chuunin until he became a Jounin. But now, we're even, I'm sure of it." She said with a frown. She looked over at her student, who to her amazement, was _laughing_.

"I told you it's embarrassing. But now that I think about it, it _is_ kind of funny." She said, laughing.

"No, it's not that! It's just that Neji doesn't do well with girls now! I'm surprised he had that much control back then. You see, now whenever we go out and he sees a random woman, he blushes like crazy! I'm surprised he doesn't do it to you!" Hanabi said, by now laughing even louder. Ino looked shocked.

"He's... Neji is..." She seemed at a loss for words. And now a wide smile crossed her face. "Hm. Well, here's my place. You can come up or stay down, I'll be a few minutes tops." Hanabi elected to wait downstairs, and Ino ran up to her room and looked through her closet.

She needed something sexy, of course, if she was going to crack the infamously emotionless-but-somehow-according-to-his-cousin-was-hopeless-with-the-female-race Hyuuga Neji.

A smirk graced her lips.

_Perfect._

She got dressed and ran outside. She had put her hair down and brushed it thoroughly.

Hanabi blinked.

"Ino-sensei, you didn't have to get dressed up... I'm sure Neji-nii-san was just being unfair..."

Ino was wearing a long purple dress with a V-neck that would be considered dangerously low by most people.

Not that many complained, of course.

It was long with a slit up the side and 3-quarter-length sleeves. The whole dress was made of beautiful silk and it had almost no back.

"Oh, nonsense. This dress was given to me for a mission a year or so ago where I had to seduce some old guy who wanted to kill some people. All I had to do was get him to buy me a drink, though, of course. I only took the mission when they told me I got to keep the dress afterwards." Ino said with a smirk. "I'm glad I finally have a chance to put it to use. It's not like I'm going to lead a life of glamour anyways."

They walked down the street, the daylight fading. Men passed Ino and bumped into others because they couldn't keep their eyes off of her.

_And she was loving it._

Hanabi looked horrified. "Ino-sensei..." She mumbled, staring at the many men running away holding their noses, red streaming down.

"Hmm?" Ino said, innocently. "Is something wrong?" She winked.

Hanabi grinned. "Of course not. We're here, though." Hanabi said, gulping loudly. Ino turned around and bent down, now eye-to-eye with Hanabi.

"What you are about to witness is every woman's best weapon. Because once you wipe away the dirt, the power, and the murderous intent of every kunoichi, we are still women, and we still _have our ways_."

The way Ino said the last three words made Hanabi's left eyebrow twitch in fear. Ino then got up, dress fluttering behind her, and walked up the steps of the main Hyuuga house with a confidence that couldn't help but make Hanabi smile.

She knocked politely and waited. The door opened slowly, and there stood Hinata, whose hand instantly fluttered to her face.

"I-Ino-san! You d-didn't have to—oh my." She said, and ushered them in.

"I hope I'm dressed accordingly. Neji directed me to wear my best formalwear." Ino said firmly, raising an eyebrow. Hanabi walked into her house, took off her sandals, and went into what Ino believed to be the kitchen.

"Oh, I... I see." Hinata said, clearing her throat quietly. "Well... I'll go fetch him."

Ino stood in the front hall, hiding her awe as she looked around the home. It was grand, and everything looked very expensive. Precious jewels seemed pushed into everything they could be put into.

She heard a choking sound, and she turned around to see Hinata talking with a low voice to her cousin who was...

Hiding his face in his hands.

Ino could swear that red was creeping above where his hands covered the lower part of his face.

_Yamanaka Ino: 1. Hyuuga Neji: 0._

"Oh, I do hope I'm appropriately dressed, Neji­-_sama_. My casual clothes seemed fine, but this is the best I've got! I hope it pleases you and your family." She bowed low, and she heard another choking sound as she reached the bottom of her bow. He most obviously saw her bare back.

Inner Ino pounded her fists back and forth. _Take that, Hyuuga "I'm so great!" Neji! Damn straight I look sexy!_

Ino stood up straight and looked at Hinata. "Anyways, where should I go? Or would you like me to stand here. It's getting quite cold." She said, and Hinata yelped and ran to close the door.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, Ino-san!" She exclaimed meekly.

Ino smiled genuinely. "No problem, Hinata...erm...-sama." She said with a smile.

"Hinata is just fine." Hinata said with her own small smile, "and I'm sorry, but I suppose Neji-nii-san didn't tell you that Kiba and Shino are here as well. Kurenai-sensei couldn't make it, but this was meant to be a dinner for my teammates and yourself, seeing as you're Hanabi's sensei... I hope you don't mind."

Ino let her inner self let out a sigh of relief. She had been nervous about this, but seeing as Dog Kid and Bug Boy were here (as she had so aptly named them in the days at the academy), she didn't have to worry about being scrutinized by the head of the Hyuuga family.

She walked in, and waved at the two boys who she knew pretty well by now, both being part of the rookies with her.

"Hey, Kiba, Shino." She said, and sat down.

Kiba blushed madly and elbowed Shino. "Dude, we're in heaven!" He said, and winked at Ino. Shino looked indifferent, but who could really tell? That coat and those sunglasses could probably hide anything.

Ino just smirked. Hanabi sat down beside her sensei and Hinata sat next to her two teammates. Neji walked in and took a seat next to Ino and Hanabi.

"_Score, another chance to embarrass the almighty Neji-sama!" Her inner self screamed._

Ino herself sat tall and with great poise. She had learned under her mother's teachings about life that confidence was the best cover-up. Hinata's father walked out last and Ino took the cue to stand up with everyone else and bow to him. He thanked them and sat.

He turned to everyone, making eye contact with each of them. "Thank you for coming, Kiba-san, Shino-san, and now a new addition, Ino-san."

Addition? What exactly did _that_ mean?

"It's my pleasure." Ino said with a sincere smile. Hinata's father smiled back and turned to Neji.

"Now _that's_ a woman you should keep your eye on, Neji. What a wonderful wife she would be." He said.

Both Ino and Neji gaped, Hanabi and Hinata choked on some water, Kiba laughed so hard he fell out of his chair, and Shino even looked surprised.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata cried, and got up and helped him up. He wiped a tear out of his eyes and looked at Ino and Neji. Ino's left eye was twitching considerably and Neji was now dark red.

Hinata's father didn't seem to notice. After a while they all began to eat... except of course Neji and Ino.

"I need to speak with Ino-san for a moment, if you will." Neji said slowly, and Hinata's father looked at him darkly.

"Be back quickly, Neji." Neji got to his feet and Ino followed, confused.

"Going to fight with his new 'fiancé,' ne?" Kiba whispered jokingly to Shino.

"Kiba-kun..!" Hinata said disapprovingly.

Neji and Ino walked outside. He finally let out his usual glare, but this time Ino found it _very_ satisfying, seeing as the rest of his face was pink with embarrassment.

"I know _exactly_ what you're doing, _Ino_, and it stops right now."

"Whatever do you mean, Neji-sama?" She said innocently, fluttering her eyelashes. His face grew even darker red.

"You're trying to get revenge for what happened in the Forest of Death years ago!" He said furiously.

Ino laughed loudly. "Ohhhh, Neji-sama. I'm not only trying, I'm _succeeding_ as well. Have you always been colored like a tomato, or are you blushing at me?" She asked, pretending to look over her nails.

"I. _Despise. _You." He said, turning even darker red.

"You could just say I look beautiful tonight. Oh wait, while you're add it, you can say you were wrong about me being weak. Here, I'll make you a deal. You say 'Ino, you look gorgeous tonight and it's driving me crazy, and by the way, you're a valuable sensei to Hanabi and your skills are unmatched by any other' and I leave. Got it?" She said, looking him straight in the eye.

He looked her back straight in the eye, and narrowed his own. "If you _ever_ think I would compliment a girl like you, you're dead wrong. What you're doing is dishonorable and you should be ashamed, and while _you're_ at it, grow up. Then again, your skills _are_ unmatched by any other, _because they're so horrible that even a genin could defeat you in a spar_." He said, turning around. "I suggest that we get back to the table before—"

But Ino was running before he turned around. "Why don't you just drop dead?!" She cried furiosly, her voice cracking.

She lost track of time as she ran, her blonde hair whipping her face, and in some odd way, it brought her peace. Running always was a hobby of hers. She had run when they told her that her father had died, and she had ran when she found the dead body of her mother in bed.

And now she was running because some _stupid guy_ had insulted her deeper than she'd ever been insulted before.

She walked past the graveyard, and thinking about her father and mother, her mind jumped to Asuma-sensei. She fell to her knees in front of the memorial, and now that she was alone in the dark, she sobbed, covering her face with her hands. _Shinobi must not show emotions my ass._ She thought, not caring anymore.

"Asuma-sensei..." She sobbed. "I'm not ready for my own team, am I? Everything Neji said about me was true. I'm a slut, I'm weak, and I'm dishonoring everyone who taught me anything about life."

A few moments later, a voice broke into her crying session. "Ino?!" Sakura said, surprised. "Ino, what are you doing—oh my god, what happened?" She said, running over to her friend.

"I'm a failure." She said, wiping her eyes. "_That's_ what happened."

"Ino, what the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped. "You're the first kunoichi rookie to become a jounin. Hell, you've become a jounin before Tenten. Now look at me and tell me you're not a failure."

"Sakura, I want to be alone." She said in a dangerous voice.

"Too bad." Sakura said, sitting down. "Now tell me what's wrong."

After much sobbing and Sakura punching the ground in anger and howling "THAT BASTARD," Ino finished her story.

"Ino, you can't listen to what he says. I mean, look at him, he had to get his ass kicked by Naruto just to get him to like life just a little more."

"I can't help but think he's right." She sniffed. "Listen, I just wanna get home and change out of this stupid dress. I don't even like it anymore." She said, looking down at herself disdainfully. Sakura grinned.

"Good, then I can borrow it."

"Not on your life, forehead girl."

"Damn!"

---

**A/N: I made this one longer cause I felt bad for not updating the story forever. Hope you enjoy, this one was fun to write .**


	4. Challenge

Mind Games

Ino woke up with a massive headache. Scratch that, it wasn't that bad compared to when she stayed in someone else's body for a prolonged amount of time for her jutsu. Or when she got a hangover.

She shuddered at the thought.

Wincing as she glanced at the clock next to her bed, she sighed in relief seeing that it showed that it was just turning 5 in the morning, the time when she got up and ran around the training fields to get warmed up. A girl had to keep her figure, didn't she?

Getting showered and dressed, she all but skipped out her door, determined to forget all that happened last night. Tiptoeing down the stairs as not to wake her apartment-neighbors, she skidded out into the cold morning. She then jogged to her favorite training ground, number 11.

She was just about to start her laps when she saw someone else there before her. She narrowed her eyes and walked towards them, ready to give them a piece of her mind for being in _her_ favorite morning training ground.

"Hey, you!--" The last word was choked as she saw that it was none other than the last person she wanted to see in the world. Hell, she even would've been happy to see that bastard Sasuke right now (she had gotten over him years ago, and had proceeded to harbor a bitter hate for him because he never returned any of her affections). Anyone but _him_.

Hyuuga Neji turned around to see a vicious looking Yamanaka Ino. And everyone knew that a vicious Ino was not good. No, it was not good at _all_.

"...Yamanaka." He said, struggling to keep his composure. To his surprise, he saw pain flood into her eyes, if only for a moment. It faded as her mouth twisted into a sneer.

"Well if it isn't the almighty Hyuuga Neji-sama." She fell to her knees dramatically and bowed low. This brought a glower to his face.

"Get up." Was all he said.

"Of course, Neji-sama! My apologies, Neji-sama!" She cried, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Listen, I'll leave if you wi--"

_Smack._

His cheek flew to his cheek as he let out a howl of pain and a quick swear. His eyes darted in furious surprise to the girl who stood before him, hand shaking dangerously in front of her body.

He never knew she could hit so _hard_. A bruise was already forming on his cheek, and the thought of being caught off guard by this _wearkling_ made him furious.

"You _b_--"

"That's for last night." She said, eyes flaming. In another millisecond, a foot had swept around his foot and he fell to the ground. His eyes darted around him, wide. _Caught off guard again?! She can't be that fast..._

"And there's more where _that_ came from if you _ever_ come within ten feet of me again. _Got it?_" She stood over him, sneering maliciously, and said the last two words with such deadliness that he could only stare.

This brought a smirk to her lips. "I'm glad you see it my way, _Neji-chan_." She said, stepping over him and walking away. He could only watch, silent fury making his whole body shake.

She turned around, flashing such a malicious grin that it made him want to slit her neck. "Oh, you'll be able to get up in 10 minutes, don't worry. But you know your pressure points well, so I probably didn't need to tell you that!" She laughed loudly and turned back, blonde hair whipping out behind her.

And Hyuuga Neji watched her back as she walked with that _bitchy, bitchy_ air of hers.

He wanted revenge.

His dignity called for it.

---

"Alright, today we'll be working on chakra control." Ino said with such a huge grin that the team _knew_ that something was wrong with her.

"Sensei..." Takeo murmured looking away pointedly. "Are you okay?"

Ino grinned, but it turned out looking more like a grimace. "Of course! Now all of you onto the water!"

All three of Ino's team blinked.

"Don't you mean...into? And we don't have swimming suits..." Takeo said, suddenly turning _very_ red."

Hanabi sighed. "Idiot, she means we're supposed to walk on it!"

Ayako's eyes widened. "B-but...Ino-sensei...I don't think I can..! What if I fall?" She cried.

Ino frowned. "Well, you're going to have to try until you do." Then she smiled, putting a hand on Ayako's shoulder. "You want to be a medical ninja, right? Then you'll have great chakra control. Don't worry about it." She said, straightening, and putting a hand to her hip.

"Now all you have to do is--"

In a second, someone had pushed her into the river she was standing close too. She, however, had learned to always stay on guard, and just fell to her knees on top of the water. She turned furiously, kunai in her fingers, ready to fight back.

What she saw was a snickering Hyuuga Neji. Her face turned bright red. _In front of my students! How dare he!!!_

"Neji!" She snarled, throwing the kunai. He caught them easily and threw them back. By then, though, she had already thrown a shuriken, bouncing them away. Her team's eyes went from her, to Neji, and back to her.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hanabi cried, her face bright red. "What are you doing here?! Why do you have to ruin everything for me!?" She snarled. Neji paid no attention to her.

"I have a score to settle with you, Yamanaka." He said coldly. Ino smirked, her hand back to her hip, standing calmly on top of the river.

"There's two ways we can do this, Neji. I'll let you decide. You drop it and we stay even, or we take this somewhere else and settle this thing once and for all." She said, eyes narrowing with the last sentence.

"I'll take the latter." Neji responded smoothly. Ino chuckled to herself.

"You really don't have any idea what you're doing, do you?" She said, flashing an innocent smile. He narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I do. I'm going to beat you in a minute as to not waste any of my precious time...Yamanaka." He said with a smirk. Ino smiled coolly.

"We'll see about that, Neji. Tomorrow at 5, training ground 11. Tell whoever you want...if you don't care about getting beaten in front of them." She said, waving him off.

Her students watched with wide eyes. Neji closed his eyes and smirked, something that Ino painfully realized reminded her of her former crush, Uchiha Sasuke. It was something about that arrogant personality that she knew all too well that bothered her. She now realized that Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji had a lot in common. And although she wouldn't admit it, maybe even to herself, it _was_ intriguing.

Neji noticed something flash in her eyes after he opened his eyes after smirking, but he disregarded it as fright.

"Deal. If you aren't there on time I'll take it as you fleeing from a fight you can't possibly prevail in." He said, and walked away.

She smirked to herself. "Me? Lose to someone wearing _that_ atrocious get-up?" She said, pointing offhandedly towards his 'manskirt'. He stopped, twitched noticeably, and kept walking, althought she could see his ears turning red, signaling that he was blushing. She laughed loudly.

_I'll show her who gets the last word tomorrow..._

Her whole team turned to her after Neji left. "Ino-sensei! Do you really think you can beat Neji-sensei?!"

"Are you sure challenging Neji-sensei was a good decision, sensei?"

"Psh, she'll have no problem!" Hanabi said with a wide grin, interrupting the barking of her two teammates. "Neji-nii-san thinks he's still way ahead of all the others close to him in age, but he doesn't realize that everyone else is now as skilled as he is." She said with a small smile. "_Especially_ Ino-sensei."

Ino beamed. "Alright, guys, now all you have to do to walk on water is..."

---

**A/N: Buahaha! Neji vs. Ino fight next chapter :3**


End file.
